muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Julianne Buescher
thumb|300px|Julianne Buescher Julianne Buescher performed her first Henson character on the TV series Dinosaurs. Since then, she's become a Los Angeles based Henson regular, performing hundreds of characters in such shows as Sesame Street, Muppets Tonight, Muppet Classic Theater, Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree, The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, and in Creature Shop projects including The Country Bears, George of the Jungle, and Frances (as Gloria and Albert). Non Henson projects include the puppet episode of Community ''(as Shirley), the "Smile Time" episode of ''Angel (as Flora) and the film "Forgetting Sarah Marshall" featuring Buescher as the Angel in the Dracula Musical. Buescher can be seen as an original member of Stuffed and Unstrung (aka Puppet Up! Jim Henson's Puppet Improv), in which she performs Piddles the Pug, the Translation Weasel, and many others. She designed and built many of the new puppets created for Puppet Up! including Piddles, Trixie (Pretty Girl), Duck Boy, Claude Bigfoot, Al the Alien, Herman Monster, Yodita, Grandma/the Queen, Leopard Girl, Nerd Girl, Nerd Boy, PTA Mom, Germ 2, and Germ 3. Buescher also redressed the recycled puppets Girleen, Odie, Sylvia, Spiff Mouse, Gopher Tortoise, and the Orangutan (Professor Ape). She is also one of the few performers utilizing the Henson Digital Performance System, bringing real-time digital puppets to life. "Dawn the Fairy" travels the globe, introducing this new form of puppetry (now used on Skrumps). The newest HDPS digital puppet on the air is "Coo", a blue cuckoo bird who hosts the Sprout Channel's Morning Block (puppeteered and voiced by Buescher). Henson's latest HDPS project is the PBS series Sid the Science Kid (2009 Emmy Nominee). Buescher puppeteers/voices the characters "May" and "Grandma". Buescher is also an award-winning actor, singer, voice-over artist, indie-filmmaker, illustrator, and writer. She most recently appeared in The Middle, Criminal Minds, and Desperate Housewives, ''and in ads for ''Blue Shield of California ''and ''Preen Weed-Killer. '' Her acting awards include a Drama Logue Award and Ovation Nomination for creating the role of "Inez" in the musical ''Tight Quarters. Her self-produced short film Resculpting Venus: A Comedy about Breast Cancer is a Best Narrative winner. And the float she designed for the New Years Pasadena Tournament of Roses Parade ("Bathtime Friends"/City of Burbank) won the Founders Trophy. Buescher's voice-over work most recently includes many lead characters in the Elder Scrolls/Skyrim and Reckoning games, and as "The Adjutant" in Starcraft 2 ''(for which she made the IMDb's list of "Sexiest Female Voices in VO"). Other credits include the voice of Mandy the Monorail at Disneyland, a singing vampire and reporter in the latest Scooby Doo movie, a young singing bride in Disney's ''Mulan, and a character singer on the Dinosuars album Big Songs. She also voice-matches many stars, looping Angelina Jolie in Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Kate Beckinsale in Click, Joan Cusack in Chicken Little, Halle Berry in Catwoman, Jennifer Lopez in Shall We Dance, Naomie Harris in the Pirates of the Carribean games, and many others. She was asked to join the Broadway cast of Avenue Q but turned it down, choosing to travel with "Puppet Up!" to Edinburgh, Melbourne, Sydney, New Zealand's South Island, Tokyo, Aspen, Vegas, and back to New York (as Stuffed & Unstrung at the Union Square Theater)! Buescher also appeared as Piddles the Pug with Cee Lo Green on the 2011 Grammy Awards. Muppet Credits * Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree: Beverly Mouse (also cameo as a dancer) * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz: Wizard as Green Lady/Chicken (face/voices) * Sesame Street Seasons 23, 24, and 25: Sherry Netherland (original performer), Betty Lou's Mommy, Blecka the Grouch, Clucky Clucky Chicken, The Cook singing "Most Important Meal", First Female "Yip Yip" Alien, The Old Woman Who Lives in a Shoe ("Fairytale Detective"), Aunt Edna, Storybook, The Goat "offended by the portrayal of goats" , Mama Countess and others * Macy's Day Parade: Grover (puppet only) * Muppet Classic Theater: Yolanda the Rat and others * Muppet Sing Alongs: It's Not Easy Being Green * A New Baby in My House: Queen Quinella * Muppets on Wheels, Things That Fly: All Female Characters (puppet/voice/singing) * The Muppet Show Live: Scooter (puppet), Sheep, others * Kokomo Music Video: as Winkie Bunny and other characters * Pizza Hut Commercials * Jerry Lewis Telethon: Snowth, Sal's right hand/legs * Family Feud: Sweetums (eyes) * Muppets Tonight * Muppet Meeting Films: Shirley, Diana, and others * Elmopalooza * Telling Stories with Tomie dePaola: Bambalona and Weasel in the Animal Band Henson Company/Creature Shop * Dinosaurs: Robbie (eyes), Roy (arms), The Baby (arms- final season), Ansel (face), Aubrey Molehill (face), Crazy Lou (face), Elder No. 3 (face), Ethyl (occasional, face), Katie (face), Mindy (face/voice), Monica deVertebrae (face), Shopper (puppeteer), Sitcom Wife (puppet/voice), many other hand puppets and characters * The Country Bears: Tennessee O'Neal (face/original track voice) (also cameo as waitress at Swarmin Hive) * The Country Bears Live Live Stage Show at El Capitan in Hollywood * George of the Jungle: Mama Ape, various animals * The Indian in the Cupboard: Rat * Dawn the Fairy: (face/voice) one of the first real-time digital puppets: performed at special events worldwide (and a version in The Muppets' Wizard of Oz) * Livin' it up with the Bratz: Yasmin, Sasha (faces/voices) * TJ Bearytales: ''Alison (face/voice) * ''Frances: Gloria (puppet/face/voice), Albert (face/voice) * Puppet Up!: Original Cast Member (characters include Piddles the Pug, Pretty Girl, Translation Weasel, and others) * Stuffed and Unstrung: Original Cast Member * Nissin Cup O' Noodles Commercials: Mama Caveman (face) Clio Award Winner * L.A. Times film career trailer for "Puppeteers": Cowgirl (puppet/voice), Tiger teammember * Late Night Buffet with Augie and Del: Louisa Cappellini * The Skrumps: Raisins * Sid the Science Kid: May and Grandma (faces and voices) * Forgetting Sarah Marshall: Angel in Dracula Musical * The 53rd Annual Grammy Awards: Piddles the Pug Non-Henson Puppeteering * Sprout Channel Morning Block: Coo, the cuckoo bird (face/neck/voice) * Angel: "Smile Time" - Flora (puppet/voice) * The Mr. Potato-Head Show: Potato Bug (puppeteer/voice/singing), and others (cameos as Bond Girl and Flower Lady) * Geo-Kids: 1st season series, Bobby the Bushbaby (original puppeteer/voice) * Riders in the Sky TV series: Annie Oak (puppeteer only), Teachers Pet (puppeteer/voice), Mother Burp, Sexy Cactus, and others * Cousin Skeeter: Nicole (puppeteer/original track voice) * Crank Yankers: MTV Awards * McDonalds Commercials: for "Dinosaurs" * Venus on the Harddrive Fox Pilot: Venus (face) * Jimmy Kimmel Live (Sesame Shore): Mr. Pickle * Community : ''Shirley (puppeteer/original track voice) On-Camera Acting * "The Middle":"The Cheerleader" - Woman Customer * "Criminal Minds": "Hopeless" - Meg * "Desperate Housewives": - Salon Patron Voiceover Acting * ''Tonight Show: ''Gisele Bundchen Voice Match * ''Reckoning: Multiple Characters * Elder Scrolls/Skyrim: ''Multiple Characters * ''Starcraft 2: The Adjutant * Disneyland: ''Mandy Monorail * ''24: Amy Price-Francis Voice Match * Pirates of the Carribean: Naomi Harris Voice Match * Mr. & Mrs. Smith: Angelina Jolie Voice Match * Chicken Little: Joan Cusack Voice Match * Shall We Dance, Monster-In-Law, Gigli: Jennifer Lopez Voice Match * Catwoman: Halle Berry Voice Match * Flightplan: Jodie Foster Voice Match * Open Season: Rosie O'Donnell Voice Match * Robot Chicken: Carmen Diaz Voice Match * Mulan: Young Bride/Singer * Naruto: Anko (series regular) * Ratchet 'n' Clank Going Commando: Help Desk Girl * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Aeron Azzameen * Star Wars: Lethal Alliance: Rianna Trivia * While recording on Catwoman as Halle Berry's voice match, Julianne learned that Halle's mother and her own mother were rival cheerleaders at opposing high schools in her home town. * Listed as one of the "Sexiest Female Voices in VO" See also * Non-Puppet On-Camera Roles * Miscellaneous Cameos External links * Julianne Buescher's Official Site * Julianne Buescher at the Internet Movie Database * Muppet Musings Interview with Julianne Buescher Category:Muppet Performers Category:Creature Shop Puppeteers Category:Designers